Gone
by Hunger'Games'Obsessed10
Summary: Kendall picked Jo. Lucy left. Simple enough, right? Wrong! Edit: The main Charcter is LUCY ingore that in Chapter 1 It put it is Kendall.
1. Oh Crap!

**I ended Big Time Decision and Allison Jade to do this. I will also postpone everything else. This takes place the day after Kendall Chooses Jo. I just put Kendall as the Main Character to avoid giving away the ending. Hope you like it!**

Lucy's POV

I sit in my apartment wiping the tears that won't stop falling. He picked her. Not me and it breaks my heart, so much it's not bearable. I haven't left my apartment scone I saw them kissing in the lobby. They didn't notice. No one has noticed me. No one cares about me. Not Camille, Not the guys and especlliy not Kendall. I look out my window to all the Guy with Camille and Jo out by the pool. I can't stand any of them. Sitting here alone has helped me decide what I should of done when I first fell for Kendall. Leave. I find my suitcase and start to pack. Only ten minutes later, I have everything packed. I pick up a piece of paper and write crisply on the paper.

_You all treated amazing from the start but now I've been forgotten, replaced and tossed aside. You all picked Jo over me, I would gladly hang out with you all, including Jo, but you guys don't care about me. Only her. Carlos and James thanks for being as nice as you possibly could be to me. Logan and Camille you two were awesome friends. I love how you always were getting back together. A true one of a kind love story. If you two don't get married, I will personally come down and slap you both. Kendall, I loved you and you let me down. You remind me of Fabian from House of Anubis but he picked the NEW girl, not some old news like Jo. Let Jo be your Nina and I'll be Joy but let me make it clear, step one foot with in a 20 mile radius your dead. Understand? Good. Jo, I hate you so much it isn't funny. Be nice to Kendall because if you hurt him I'll come down to you with a pistol pointed at your heart because e you took Kendall form me. And if you think you have the right to take something then throw it away, you're wrong. One more thing I hate you all. None of you deserves anything good in life. Really, you all deserve to rot in hell if you ask me._

_ Full of hate, _

_ Lucy _

I look down at the tear soaked paper. I mean every would I wrote. I fold the delicate letter. Put in a envelope and simply draw a heart on it. I get up, grabbing my suitcase and keys. I walk out the door letter still in end. I walk to 2j and tape the letter onto the door. I go to the Elevator and ride down to the lobby. I hand Mr. Bitters the key to mu apartment and leave. But not before I hear Kendall say "Who needs Lucy?" causing everyone to laugh. I turn towards the pool to see Kendall and Jo making out. "Bye" I whisper getting into a cab.

1 year later

I position the Camera towards m. I garb my Guitar and start to Play. The lyrics Flow out of my mouth.

_When I first laid eyes on you_

_Well, the night just felt so odd_

_You looked at me and the stars lined up_

_So I thought I'd heard from God_

_And I gave him my best shot_

_Loving you was like throwing a lasso around a tornado_

_I tried to hold on to you_

_Took a ride on a tilt-a-whirl that sits on top of the world_

_Man, I thought I could show you_

_I've always been afraid of flying_

_But you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Felt like a pearl when I was holding your hand_

_So precious I forgot_

_You could have any girl but I only wanted one man_

_And you were everything I'm not_

_Still I gave it my best shot_

_Loving you was like throwing a lasso around a tornado_

_I tried to hold on to you_

_Took a turn on a high trapeze swinging over the deep_

_I thought I could show you_

_I've always been afraid of flying_

_But you can't blame a girl for trying _

_Like a vine bends a tree to the ground_

_I won't hold you down_

_I tried to climb just as high_

_But I found all the clouds touch the ground_

_In this small town_

_Took a ride on a high trapeze swinging over the deep_

_I thought I could show you_

_That I've always been afraid of flying_

_But you can't blame a girl for trying_

_No, you can't blame a girl _

When I finish the song I hit save and get ready to play the next song. I return to my seat and start to sturm

_Why oh why can't I lay this trouble down_

_Lies your lies keep comin back around_

_And round and round and round_

_You're a shot of whisky_

_Straight and smooth and killing me_

_You're like a prayer I should pray_

_You're like a sad song I can't help but sing along_

_You're all the pleasure and the pain_

_[Chorus]_

_Why oh why can't I lay this trouble down_

_Lies your lies keep comin back around_

_And round and round and round_

_You're a lesson I can't learn_

_I must love gettin burned_

_Stop drop and roll right in the flame_

_You're poison in a kiss that's just the way it is_

_You're like the sunshine in the rain_

_[Chorus]_

_Why oh why can't I lay this trouble down_

_Lies your lies keep comin back around_

_And round and round and round_

_You say you love me say you're sorry_

_I believe you every word_

_I guess I let you like a fool_

_I guess I get what I deserve_

_Next time you say goodbye_

_[Chorus]_

_Why oh why can't I lay this trouble down_

_Lies your lies keep comin back around_

_And round and round and round _

My watch beeps telling me my ten minute break is over. I take a sip of mf my water and leave the break room. I see someone people at a table in the tiny dinner were I work. I walk over "Hi my Name's Lucy and I'll be your server. May I get you something to drink?" I ask waiting to write down what the want. A boy with blonde hair looks up at me. He's eyes look at me. "Lucy?"  
asks the blonde I now realize is Kendall. "oh Crap" I mutter.

**Songs: Lasso by the band Perry (Song 1) Why, o why by Little big town (Song 2)**

**What do you think? Review. Go to My profile!**


	2. You left me in the Air

Kendall's POV

1 year ago

We all walk up to 2J. When we're at 2J Carlos stops causing us all to come to a sudden stop. "Look at this" He says holding up a letter from Lucy. James Grabs it and starts to read

"_You all treated amazing from the start but now I've been forgotten, replaced and tossed aside. You all picked Jo over me, I would gladly hang out with you all, including Jo, but you guys don't care about me. Only her. Carlos and James thanks for being as nice as you possibly could be to me. Logan and Camille you two were awesome friends. I love how you always were getting back together. A true one of a kind love story. If you two don't get married, I will personally come down and slap you both. Kendall, I loved you and you let me down. You remind me of Fabian from House of Anubis but he picked the NEW girl, not some old news like Jo. Let Jo be your Nina and I'll be Joy but let me make it clear, step one foot with in a 20 mile radius your dead. Understand? Good. Jo, I hate you so much it isn't funny. Be nice to Kendall because if you hurt him I'll come down to you with a pistol pointed at your heart because you took Kendall form me. And if you think you have the right to take something then throw it away, you're wrong. One more thing I hate you all. None of you deserves anything good in life. Really, you all deserve to rot in hell if you ask me._

_ Full of hate, _

_ Lucy_"

When he stops reading Jo and I are glared at. "I hate you two!" Yells Camille upset at the fact her best friend left. "At least she didn't threaten you!" Jo yells. Logan runs after his upset girlfriend. "Nice going!" he yells back at me. James stares ready to kill me "Dude I'm sor-" I say being cut off by James "Don't talk to me! Talk to me when you find Lucy!" and with that he walks away

1 year Later

I look up at the big brown eyes that Haunt me at night. The reason I haven't seen James in a year. The one thing, the one person I live for….. "Lucy?" I ask I see her lips move but it's not Audible. "Was that Kiss me?" I ask knowing she didn't say that but wanting to kiss her so much. I stand up, grab her waist, pull her real close, I lean in and I kiss her. At first she struggles but then she kisses back. When I pull back she slaps me. "I hate you!" She yells "Bye" she says gently wiping away a tear as she walks away. "Wait!" I yell grabbing her wrist "I love you" I whisper into her ear "I don't care! 'Who needs Lucy'" She say quoting what I said the day she left. "Lucy. I'm sorry" I say "I 'need you now'" "I don't Care 'you left me in the air'" She says walking away. I walk back to the Table. I slid down the booth and sigh

**I know it's short but I think it's a lot to take in. Which Two songs was I quoting? One is Easy the either Not at all.**

**What do you think? Review. Go to My profile!**


End file.
